


Loot

by J_Flattermann



Series: 2 Vampires [15]
Category: Legend of the Seeker, Priest (2011), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Flattermann/pseuds/J_Flattermann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 Vampires - Loot<br/>Crossover Fandoms: Twilight/Priest/Legend of the Seeker<br/>Characters: Garrett, Black Hat and Darken Rahl<br/>Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. These characters are NOT mine. No copyright infringement intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loot

Black Hat looked down at the two lying at his feet. The wizard, Darken Rahl, paralysed by his bite and Garrett limp due to the wizard's spell and now unconscious after hitting his head on the floor.  
Black Hat slumped each body over one shoulder and quick as lightning was gone from the scene.

He knew that the result was more than impressive.  
"Two for one," he muttered, "she will be pleased."

Garrett woke in a shaded room with a massive headache. He still couldn't move but yet he felt he was moving.  
The rhythmic clattering and shaking spoke 'train'.


End file.
